Happy New Year! Chinese, that is
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: I know this story is two weeks past due, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Written in honor of the Chinese New Year that occured January 22nd.


Well, I know that this is about two weeks late, but I had this story in my mind for a LONG time, and I just need to get it off my hands. Bear with me and enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: yada yada don't own Stargate poo poo  
  
*~*~*  
  
Happy New Year!  
  
. . . . Chinese, that is.  
  
January 21st, 2004 07:00 SGC  
  
Daniel danced gaily around his office, stringing crepe paper and balloons every where. He hung paper monkeys in his doorway, around his desk, and on his walls. He looked at the clock and gasped realizing he better hurry up.  
  
"EEK!" Daniel screamed. "I ONLY HAVE AN HOUR LEFT! CRAP!"  
  
He rushed out of his office, rampaging down the hallway with his arms full of wrapped boxes, more monkey decorations, banners, and mysteriously enough, fireworks?!  
  
"Hey, Teal'c, gotta run!" Daniel tossed back as he passed his alien friend.   
  
Teal'c looked curiously after him, but headed onward to O'Neil's office.  
  
Sam popped her head out, hearing the racket that was called Daniel come down her hallway.  
  
"Figure out something important, Daniel?" She laughed as he flew by.  
  
"Nope! MUCH more important than Egyptians or even the Lost City!" He smiled at her confused face, but rapidly turn the corner.  
  
His destination awaited him at the opening of the elevator doors:  
  
The Embarkation Room.  
  
He sighed with content at the great expanse of blank wall, and hurriedly set to work.  
  
*~*~*  
  
January 21st, 2004 07:45 SGC  
  
A voice came over the PA system, interrupting the thoughts of everyone in the SGC.  
  
"Would SG-1, General Hammond, and Dr. Janet Frasier please report to the Embarkation Room ASAP! I repeat, would SG-1, General Hammond, Dr. Janet Frasier report to the Embarkation Room ASAP! Thank you."  
  
Jack looked up at Teal'c, who had arrived at his office 40 minutes earlier. The two had been discussing Sam and what kind of jello they were going to eat for lunch.  
  
Sam stepped out into her hallway, just as Jack and Teal'c were coming to get her.  
  
"Care to join us, Major?" Jack waved and arm to indicate that she go before them, and fell in step behind his 2IC.  
  
"It sounded like Daniel over the PA, sir," Sam turned to look at her CO, "what do you think he's up to?"  
  
"Dunno, Carter," Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Guess we have to wait and see."  
  
*~*~*  
  
January 21st, 2004 07:50 SGC  
  
"I thought you guys were never going to get here!" Daniel thrust wrapped boxes at each of his guests, who gaped in wonder at what they saw. Not even General Hammond could yell at Daniel.  
  
He had rigged up at timer to the top of the Stargate, and it read in big, digital numbers: 00:10:46:02. There were hanging monkeys entangled with crepe streamers and dangling Chinese lanterns. A large banner hung across the back of the Embarkation room behind the Stargate. "Happy Chinese New Year!" it yelled in bold, black print, and also in Chinese characters.  
  
While his friends stared at his decorations, Daniel plunked a hat on each of their heads, bearing the same greeting that the banner held. He shoved blowers with the inscriptions for good luck and prosperity on them into the hands of his friends.  
  
"So, what do you think?" He stepped back to admire his handiwork.  
  
"I didn't even know that it was the Chinese New Year today, Daniel," Sam said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Technically, for us, the Chinese New Year isn't until midnight tonight, but in China, which is 14 hours ahead of us, they're getting ready to celebrate it right now!" Daniel laughed, and gestured to the boxes in their arms. "Go ahead, open up your presents!"  
  
Each of them ripped open their packages eagerly (even General Hammond!), finding something inside to do with monkeys.  
  
Sam held up a stuffed monkey that hung around her neck; for Jack there was monkey socks; for Janet there was a monkey-shaped chocolate box filled with monkey-shaped banana cream chocolates; for Teal'c there was a cotton monkey hat, and for General Hammond there was a silk monkey tie.  
  
Each smiled up at Daniel with appreciation, and headed over to the food table that he had set up in one corner.  
  
*~*~*  
  
January 21st, 2004 07:59 SGC  
  
"Here it comes people! Just under a minute till the grand finale!" Daniel grabbed Janet and held her close.  
  
Suddenly the Gate began to dial in, and everyone looked alert, until Daniel raised a hand to calm them.  
  
"10. . . 9. . . 8. . . 7. . . 6. . . " everyone began to chime in as the 6th and 7th chevrons began to be dialed. "5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
Jack kissed Sam and Daniel kissed Janet as the Gate opened at fireworks and confetti and balloons and streamers burst forth from it.  
  
Everyone stared at the Gate in awe, and enjoyed the fireworks.  
  
"It's the year of the monkey, just in case you all didn't know," Daniel informed, his arms wrapped around Janet's petite waist.  
  
Everyone groaned and began to throw doughnuts at his head.  
  
"I say it's CAKE TIME!" General Hammond rushed to be the first in line for the bakery-fresh cake that Daniel had brought in for the special occasion.  
  
"You better not eat all of it, General!" Jack scrambled after his CO, pulling Sam behind him by her hand.  
  
"Play nicely boys!" Sam laughed, genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
"I believe I will partake of this cake also, O'Neil. There better be some left for me!" Teal'c's steady gait brought him past Jack and Sam in no time at all.  
  
While the rest of his friends gathered around the table to enjoy the good food, Daniel wrapped his arms tighter around Janet's waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Happy New Year, Janet," Daniel whispered as he kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
And as the confetti and the balloons swirled at their feet in the Gate Room, Daniel finally felt that everything was the way it should be.  
  
Perfect.  
  
*~*~*  
  
What do you think of it? I know it's two weeks past due, but I think it turned out alright. Read and Review, y'all! *~Niki~* 


End file.
